Love and Hate, they both stand hand in hand!
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises later in their years!InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter One**:

_Children grow up,  
_

_But these scars won't never fade!_

**_Quote_**: _Hate, you feel it and embrace it when a person has hurt you or done wrong to you in your eyes, but can you cling onto it. . .forever?_ -Dreams!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

It was a beautiful Monday morning, the birds were chirping and the sky was blue. Kagome was six years old at the time, as she and her sister Kikyo were walking to school. Kikyo was older than Kagome by a year, and was in a First Grade, while Kagome was in Kindergarten. Kagome, the complete opposite of her sister, had wavy black hair, rich cream color skin, chestnut colored eyes, and was a bit short. She was also a fanatizer, clumsy at times, acts before she speaks, states the obvious, and last but not least, always gets into trouble by always protecting someone. Kikyo on the other hand, was quiet and modest. She was very honest, had pale beautiful skin, dark chocolate eyes, a little taller than Kagome. Her hair was straight and silky, and always shown respect and manners, but little did many know, she did stick up for what she believed in.

"I don't want to go to school today! School sucks when that Inu-Baka is in your class, being mean to people!" Kagome stated as she and her sister walked to school. Kikyo only giggled at her little sister as she read a book, her favorite actually. 'Green Eggs And Ham.' _**((She's like seven! That was my favorite book too, xD))**_

"Kagome, I am sure you and InuYasha can be friends soon, he's a boy. Boys suck." Kikyo said as Kagome shivered a bit.

"BOYS HAVE COOTIES!!" Kagome yelped as she and Kikyo busted out in a fit of laughter, when their mother had arrived at the school, following them closely behind during the walk, she pecked their foreheads and waved goodbye as they entered the school.

**:--:In Class With Kagome, Section A-2:--:**

Kagome was sitting down at her group table, she was sitting with Koga Hirashi, he was a wolf demon. He had sapphire blue eyes, jet black hair that was always placed in a ponytail, he and InuYasha were rivals. Miroku Hitsumari, he always told them the secrets adults keep from them such as a thing called 'Porn' He claims heard his mother fussing at his father about, and Sango Taijiya, she had dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. She would mainly hit Miroku whenever he brought up the weird and strange things adults talked about that made her go out of her comfort zone. At the other table, there was InuYasha Taichi a half dog demon and half human, also Kagome's sworn enemy. They always argued, even when she tried to be nice to him he would call her mean names, she hated that boy to his very soul. Hojo Matsue, he was nice and would help Kagome even when she protested. He was human just like she and Sango. Kagura Kitsome, she seemed a bit mean but nonetheless was good in someways, she would only help if she was gaining something at the end, she was also a demon. Also at their table was Bankotsu, he was one of the cool guys all the girls liked in class, he was aloof, smart, and stylish. He was nice yet sneaky at the same time, they thought only he was not blessed with that ugly disease referred as 'Cooties'.

"So, after all the work is done, what are we's going to do?" Sango asked as Kagome shrugged, she was seen as the leader of the group.

"We should build with blocks or color!" Kagome said as they all smiled and nodded.

"Me is going to build a castle and rule the WORLD!" Koga laughed evily as Miroku and Kagome gave him a odd look.

"I want to play with the costumes, I want to be BATMAN! I AM THE NIGHT!" Miroku said as Kagome giggled along with Sango.

"Nah, I think a dirty cat would look right on Kagome." InuYasha spat as his group snickered.

"I think a dirty butt costume wouldn't be able to standy that funkeh' smell you smell like!" Kagome hissed at the two locked eyes, everyone could feel the tension and electricity.

"My daddy said Porn makes him happy and when I get older it will make me happy too!" Miroku said as it fell silent, "Porn is bad?. . .Hello?" Miroku said as they all gave him a blank stare.

"What's Porn anyway?" Kagome asked as InuYasha raised his hand.

"Mrs. Kaede, Mrs. Kaede." InuYasha yelled as the old, frail, kind teacher made her way over to his table.

"What's Porn?" He asked her eyes instantly went wide.

"May Kami cleanse your soul, little one. Porn is a bad word, BAD! BAD WORD! And thing." Kaede said as the class turned to Miroku.

"Ooooh, your daddy does bad stuff!" Kagura said as they whole class 'Ooohed'

"My daddy is a bad, bad, bad man." Miroku sulked as he ran to the sandbox. The class then fell silent.

"So. . ." Koga said causing everyone to stare at him. He grew nervous and then all of a sudden, threw his hands in their air flailing them, "I LOVE POWER RANGERS!"

"I'M THE YELLOW POWER RANGER!" Kagome whined.

"I'M THE PINK ONE!" Sango said eagerly.

"RED ONE!" InuYasha shouted.

"Blue one!" Miroku whimpered.

"POWER RANGERS SUCK!" Kagura hissed as everyone looked at her.

"No you suck!" InuYasha said as Kagura threw a block at his head.

"OW!" He yelped in pain as he rubbed the side of his head.

"AH HA!" Kagome laughed as InuYasha threw a cranyon at her, this made her cry.

"MRS. KAEDE!" Kagome whined as InuYasha slammed his head on the table.

"Oh man. . ."He sighed.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: _They will not stay kids forever, this is just going to follow on why Kagome truly despises him. It all started in Kindergarten, he may irratate her now but InuYasha's really going to set her little self off._

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Two:**

_You went to far__!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome was ecstatic about going to school today, her mother had gotten her a beautiful yellow dress that ended to her knees, a big yellow bow in her hair, short white socks and yellow shoes. Her mother also let her wear the bracelet her Grandmother made for her with symbols of love and piece engraved in it, it was Kanji written. Kagome's smile was creepy yet adorable. Kikyo looked at her little sister with a smile as she read another book, 'Rapunzel'.

"Inu-Baka can't ruin my day today, because me is happy!!" Kagome cheered as Kikyo giggled.

"Well, you better keep that dress clean Kagome, you don't want it to get dirty." Kikyo said as Kagome nodded.

"I know, I know! I wasn't born yesterday." Kagome snapped as Kikyo slowly shook her head before looking at her book.

_'What a snappy mouth for a Kindergartner.'_ Kagome's mother thought as she let out a sigh. Once they made it to the school, the girls hugged their mother and immediately went to class, they were always eager for what the day would bring. Once Kagome got into class all the boys and girls looked at her in awe, it was as if a brand new toy that everyone wanted stepped into the class. Kagome switched as she walked to her group table, what a little diva.

"You look pretty Kagome-chan!" Sango said as the boys nodded, pretty never came out of their mouth.

"Thanks." Kagome smirked as she looked over at InuYasha who wasn't paying at least not one bit of attention at her, this made her mad. She wanted his attention, to make him bow down to her. She wanted to be supreme ruler of the class but he wasn't having that.

"You look like a pocketful of sunshine if you ask me." InuYasha huffed as Kagome's right eye twitched furiously.

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh, oh oh oh. Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, oh, oh oh oh.Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape, take me away. Take me away to better days. Take me away, a hiding place!" Hojo and Kagura sang as the class looked at them with a weird expression, they coughed and looked away.

"I AM NOT A POCKETFUL OF SUNSHINE!" Kagome hissed as InuYasha chuckled.

"Then what are you?" He asked.

"I AM KAGOME HIGURASHI, BEAUTIFUL AND SIX YEARS OLD! AND!! I AM A KINDERGARTNER!" Kagome yelled as she folded her hands with a smile.

"There's one thing wrong about what you said, your not beautiful your a ugly little monster." InuYasha stated as Kagome's eyes had gotten glassy. Sango stood up about to march over and punch him. InuYasha stood up as he was drinking his Caprisun: Fruit Punch. One of the kids that were late ran into him and he dropped his Caprisun, the kid stepped on it and all the juice went on Kagome. InuYasha bursted out laughing.

"OH MY TESSAIGA! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU PEE PEE ON YOURSELF!" InuYasha laughed as the rest of the class snickered. Kagome's cried as she ran to the bathroom.

"INUYASHA!" Kaede yelled, seeing the whole thing. InuYasha and the class immediately stopped laughing and stiffened.

"Time out and no recess for three weeks!" Kaede said as InuYasha fell on his knees.

"NOOOOOO!!" He cried.

"I will get my revenge, I will hurt that pathetic excuse of a boy! I shall crush him COMPLETELY!" Kagome yelled as she looked in the mirror of the bathroom. She smirked as she thought about him falling into an abyss with giant evil heads of her circling him, laughing evilly, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kagome laughed Sango peeked in the bathroom and looked terrified as her friend did her hysterical evil laugh, she slowly backed away.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: This is the last chapter of their Kindergarten years, then its going to go straight to High School!

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Three:**

_Dude I just hate you__!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome was now sixteen years old and was damn happy about it. Her hair was longer and ended now to her lower back, she had curves and even her breast grew, they were full and rounded, her legs were long and skinny. She had to wear uniforms to this school, which killed her on the inside. It was a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest and a baby pink ribbon tied to her neck. She wore a black short skirt and knee high socks with black tennis shoes. Her sister Kikyo was walking beside her, sometimes Kagome envied her older sister. Kikyo's hair was silky, long, and straight it ended to her mid-thighs, her skin was pale yet it looked creamy. She walked with grace, she had beauty and brains and she was still taller than Kagome. Her body was built more voluptuous too, Kagome only thought that because Kikyo was older and soon she would have the perfect body that Aphrodite would envy. Kagome sighed as her sister looked down at her.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?" Kikyo asked as Kagome looked down at the sidewalk.

"I'm sick of InuYasha and my plots of revenge are FAILING! I mean FAILING!" Kagome said as Kikyo did a small chuckle.

"You might as well give up and reason with him." Kikyo said.

"AS IF! What hit your cranium and made you a barbie?!" Kagome yelled as Kikyo shook her head.

"I'm only considering the mature thing." Kikyo reasoned as Kagome forgot that Kikyo showed respect even to people who didn't even deserve that's why grandpa said she was filled with grace and integrity.

"Mature thing? Inu-Baka doesn't know maturity even if popped out of his pompus as!" Kagome yelled as Kikyo giggled. Kikyo had met InuYasha a few times and he did sorry excuses of flirting, she only had eyes for the man. She admired the one who led the school with much more Intelligence and grace, he had a cold demeanor but she was happy to be his V.P. right at his side, too bad he was the older brother to the boy her sister hated. Sango who was now older too and sixteen came running over to them, her dark brown hair was longer, it ended to her upper-thighs, her curves were there as well, her breast were full and rounded and always caught the eye of their now perverted friend Miroku._ 'I guess his father was right, Porn was going to make him happy.'_ Kagome sometimes thought.

"Hello Sango." Kagome and Kikyo said in a unision as Sango smiled.

"So, how do you feel about graduating these year Kikyo-sempai?" Sango asked as Kikyo shrugged.

"I feel a bit old." Kikyo said as Sango smiled.

"Crusty." Kagome said as Sango giggled and Kikyo gave her a glare.

"I said old, not crusty do not put me in that category, Grandpa is crusty." Kikyo nodded as the three girls laughed.

"Yo, Yo, Yo. . .My name is Miroku, and I act like avatar Roku. I have a game so tight that you can't come close to, and if you do it just might hurt you." Miroku rapped or so he thought he did. Koga looked at Miroku as if he was a mad man. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango stopped as they watch Miroku as he thought he was spittin' at the steps of the school, "Yo, yo, yo. I love purple and my man here named Koga looks like Urkel. He likes draw circles round his ho's because once they know who he is that gots ta go." Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome snickered. Koga punched Miroku throat causing him to choke. **((I could so rap better then that.))**

"Hey." Koga greeted the girls who waved. Kikyo decided to take her leave and head to the student council room.

"That was a lame excuse of a rap." Kagome said as Sango nodded.

"You would make Jay-z cry." Sango said as Koga laughed.

"I tried my best." Miroku shrugged.

"Riiiight, and I'm the tooth fairy." Koga said. InuYasha came strolling down as he looked at Kagome with his most hateful glare.

"Your sister fails to realize I want to ask her out, I guess she isn't smart as ya'll think." InuYasha huffed.

"Maybe she doesn't want an immature loser as a boyfriend, that would ruin her reputation." Kagome grinned. InuYasha growled.

"I guess she doesn't want anyone to know your her sister 'cause I sure as hell wouldn't!" InuYasha snarled as Kagome folded her arms.

"Listen here bark boy, I don't have time for your childish games! Go smack yourself with an encyclopedia and see if you get smart. You know what spell encyclopedia for me." She arched her eyes brow and then placed her hands on her hips. Sango, Miroku, and Koga waited. InuYasha looked at all them nervously.

"E-N-C-Y-C-L-O-P-E-E-D-E-A!" InuYasha grinned as the three teenagers busted out in a fit of laughter.

"What the hell was that?!" Kagome yelled as she held her stomach. InuYasha huffed and walked away.

"Wow." Sango managed to stay as she wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes, then came the strange boy from class. Renkotsu, he liked to take pictures of everything, I MEAN EVERYTHING! He took a picture of an unflushed toilet and put it in the Photo Contest, it was gross, weird, and damn right creepy.

"Snap, Snap, goes the camera. Pose for me boys, pose for me girls." Renkotsu said with a least bit of emotion. Miroku, Koga, Kagome, and Sango looked at the boy strangely, "Shake a little bit of your booty? Can I get a glimpse of your rectums?" He asked as the four teenagers ran away. Renkotsu blinked a few times and tooks pictures of the dog feces near the bush, "The camera loves you."

**:-:-: In English with Kagome :-:-:**

Kagome sighed as she tried to get the memory of Renkotsu out of her mind. The boys looked around in fear as Sango felt a wave of nausea.

"M'kay, we will start on Romeo and Juliet, m'kay." Mr. Myoga said as the class looked boredat the board, "M'kay, I am sure you all know that the two loved each other and were in rival families. M'kay." Kagome turned to Sango who yawned.

"My stomach hurts." Kagome whined.

"Thinking about the weird thing with Renkotsu?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded.

Then a tan, long black hair that was in a neat braid, tall and muscular demon with a purple star mark on his forehead came in. It was Bankotsu, one of the hottest guys in school. Sango and Kagome along with the rest of the girls in class looked at him in awe.

"Sorry I'm late Myoga, I got side tracked." He said as he sat in the back.

"M'kay, well don't make it a habit. M'kay." Myoga said as Bankotsu instantly fell asleep. Hojo personally did not like Bankotsu, he thought he was a band influence especially for his dear Kagome.

"Bankotsu is so hot!" Kagome said as Sango nodded.

"Any girl is lucky to have him as a boyfriend." Sango sighed. Miroku and Koga rolled their eyes.

"He's just an idiot, almost as worst as InuYasha." Koga said with his arms folded, he had a crush on Kagome as well as Hojo.

"Riiiiight, he's real smart and in the student council. Besides he can spell encyclopedia." Kagome stated as Sango giggled.

"Sango, if I told you I was dying for your touch would you save me?" Miroku asked as Sango flipped him off, a man could hope can he?

**:-:-: Lunch Time :-:-:**

"KOGA! KOGA!" A red headed girl screamed as Koga ducked under the table. She was Ayame, she was indeed infatuated with the wolfe demon, she was one too. Kagome was eating her Sashimi as Sango was eating shrimp fried rice. Miroku had just finished his meal as Koga only ate half of his hiding from his stalker. InuYasha came and sat down as well as Kagura and Hojo. All Kindergarten friends reunited.

"Does your sister have something going with President Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked Kagome, a bit jealous of how Kikyo got to hang with her crush all the time.

"No, but I think she likes him." Kagome said as InuYasha choked on his Ramen.

"SHE LIKES SESSHOMARU?!" InuYasha shouted causing the whole lunch room to look at him even Sesshomaru and Kikyo. Kikyo watched as Sesshomaru walked over to the table her sister sat at, she got up and sighed.

"What did I tell you about saying my name? We are not related at school, we do not know of each others existence. Your not ruining this Sesshomaru's reputation." Sesshomaru spoke monotonously as Kikyo stood beside him and smiled at her sister, Kagome nodded at her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, if you are done with lunch the principle said she would like you to read over some files for she wants your opinion on the next even for the 11th graders." Kikyo said as Sesshomaru nodded and they headed out the Cafeteria. InuYasha rolled his eyes, he despises his older brother.

"You did not have to be so loud InuYasha." Kagome said as she gave him a glare.

"I just can't believe I lost that beautiful creature to that stuck up ice man." InuYasha growled as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"He's cuter, smarter, and way mature then you. I can see why she chose him." Kagome said as InuYasha flipped her off, "Oooh Cheetos!" InuYasha said running to the Snack Machine, he put 20 yuan into the machine but his money got stuck. He started kicking on the machine, biting the machine, hugging it, till he just fell on his knees crying, "WHY?! WHY CRUEL WORLD! WHY?!" Kagome slammed her head on the table. _'He's so annoying and stupid! Inu-Baka!!'_

* * *

_**Other Information**_: Okay, their 11th graders now, but yet InuYasha had lacked maturity, poor thing. 3:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Four:**

_What the?__!_

_A dance battle!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome sighed as she walked by her sister. Kikyo look down at her sister and wondered what happened this time.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Kikyo asked as Kagome shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit sleepy. I couldn't sleep at night because I kept imaging InuYasha spelling Encyclopedia wrong." She giggled as Kikyo shook her head slowly.

"That's a shame." Kikyo said as Kagome nodded in agreement. Then Sango ran over to join them, as usual.

"Did you know the guys are going to battle today?" Sango asked as Kagome and Kikyo looked at her strangely.

"Unaware of that." Kikyo said as Sango then started to explain.

"Okay, well. InuYasha and Koga decided to end some of the rivalry and who ever loses has to dress up as a hippie." Sango said as Kagome smirked.

"I hope its InuYasha." Kagome smiled as Sango chuckled.

"I do not think so, I heard that InuYasha was a great dancer." Kikyo said as her sister pouted.

"Dammit!" Kagome cried.

"Well, it would be funny to see Koga dressed up as a hippie." Sango thought out loud as Kikyo and Kagome laughed at the vision in their heads.

"Yeah, it would." Kagome nodded as they saw a crowd in front of the entrance of the school. Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango immediately squeezed their way through to see InuYasha and Koga scared because Renkotsu was dancing, apparently some kids were freaked out that he had took pictures of their butts and scalps. He was now shaking his butt side to side in bent over action. InuYasha's eyes twitched as they tried to move away even more but Renkotsu kept chimmeying is way close to them. InuYasha was crying on the inside. Then Bankotsu walked past and all the girls ran over and circled him, dying for his attention. InuYasha then smirked at Koga who was growling and had his head down, it appears that InuYasha won. Renkotsu then dropped his pants but nobody saw his manhood because they all ran, leaving him in the cold once again.

**:-:-: English Class :-:-:**

"Its okay Koga, you tried your best." Kagome comforted Koga as InuYasha snorted.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSER!" InuYasha said as then he smelt the air. "Is that Ramen?" He asked Hojo who had instant noodles in his hand, he look side to side nervously to see if InuYasha was speaking to anyone else but then his eyes widen when InuYasha stood up and walked over to him slowly.

"Yes, its Ramen." Hojo finally said.

"Ramen? Did you say Ramen? RAMEN!! RAMEN!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!" InuYasha screamed as he chased Hojo who was crying holding onto his instant noodles. Kagome, Sango, and Koga shook their heads.

"Where's the perv?" Sango asked as Koga shrugged.

"He walked off with some girl." He said as Sango then look down at the desk sadly.

"She was pretty?" Sango asked with hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, she was pretty hot!" Koga said as Kagome punched his shoulder, seeing her dear friend was obviously crushed. Miroku came to class with lipstick kisses all over him and his clothes were a mess. Sango eyes got watery as she got up and ran off. Kagome sighed. Miroku blinked a few times.

"What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked as Koga shrugged.

"You had. . .sex with that girl you were with?" Kagome boldly asked as Miroku nodded with a grin.

"It was wild, crazy, and most of all PLLLLLLLLEASURABLE! I finally got to tap an ass for the eighth time this year, that makes me happy." Miroku happily said as Kagome's eyes twitched with rage. Koga backed away from the angry girl.

"YOU. . .YOU. . .MANWHORE!" Kagome shouted as she walked over to him and kicked his groin repeatedly, "BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD! BASTARD!" She kept shouting as she kicked him and then Koga left. InuYasha came into the classroom and looked at Miroku, smelling another woman's scent ALL over him.

"Looks like Miroku had a great time, he had a me love you long time chick." InuYasha said as Kagome was about to run in the hallway when she saw Koga with a GIANT Afro wig, green shirt, brown open vest, pinstriped brown pants, and brown shoes. He had purple glasses, a fake mustache and a bandanna that had a peace sign. Kagome's mouth dropped as he came in.

"Peace baby." Koga said as he did the peace sign with his forefinger and middle finger. Kagome wanted to laugh so badly but her friend Sango was more important to her. When she ran in the hallway she saw many people gasping and talking about Sango, she looked to her right to see Bankotsu carrying her bridal style, Sango was blushing like crazy as Bankotsu stopped in front of Kagome.

"Sango fell down the hallway stairs, I'm taking her to the nurse office." Bankotsu smiled at Kagome as she nodded slowly. _'NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIT!'_ Kagome sulked in her mind as InuYasha was watching Koga dance to some 60's rock, doing some weird head banging and spinning dance. His neck should hurt in the morning.

"Its all about the love man, be groovy be shagadelic." Koga said as Kagura groaned.

"I love for your ass to sit down, you wanna be Shaggy." Kagura hissed as Mr. Myoga came in and they all took their seats. Myoga was about to start the lesson until he saw Koga.

"M'kay. Koga I would like to ask what is with the funky get up. M'kay." Myoga said as Koga stood from his desk.

"SPREAD THE LOVE MAN!" Koga said sailing his arms side to side in some weird dance. The class giggled, "Don't let the man take you down!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kagura growled as everyone look at her, she looked around. "My dad was a hippie and got high all the time, my a hippiephobic." Kagura said as she then looked away embarasssed.

"Lets fuck, that will spread the love." Koga said as then Ayame kicked down the door.

"LETS SPREAD THE LOVE ALL DAY, BABY!" Ayame shouted as she ran towards Koga, who jumped out the window.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: Okay, their 11th graders now, but yet InuYasha had lacked maturity, poor thing. 3:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Five:**

_My dream and I!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome was in her room on this Saturday morning, she was still asleep.

**:-:o:-: Kagome's Dream :-:o:-:**

Kagome was in the middle of a flower field, she saw Koga in his hippie attire again with a guitar in his hands, there was Sango, Ayame, and Kagura sitting around in a group with him.

"Don't you love the flowers? Their blooming and BLOOMING! Until the man wants to take over and DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Kagome heard Koga say as Sango then was dressed like a Jazz Singer with a black sweater, black tights, black hat, and glasses.

"Listen up cats, we better work on our wailin' then jump to skit skats, y'hear me." Sango said as Kagura looked so angry that she might just kill everyone. Kagome looked at the group weirdly. She then saw Sesshomaru with Barney skipping through the flowers.

"I love you." Sesshomaru sang.

"You love me." Barney sang.

"We're a happy family!" Sesshomaru and Barney sang together. Sesshomaru instantly stopped skipping and looked at Kagome.

"You saw nothing." Sesshomaru hissed as Kagome nodded obediently.

"Nothing, na-da! Where am I? Who am I?" Kagome said nervously as Sesshomaru skipped off. InuYasha was eating ramen, she grinned and walked over to them and wished there was InuYasha worst nightmare in his Ramen.

"There's something. . .hard in my ramen." InuYasha said as he kept poking the lump with his chopsticks. Then a bat came out making InuYasha scream like a little girl, he dropped his ramen and ran, "OH MY GOD! BATS! BATS! BATS!" InuYasha cried as Kagome fell on her back laughing. Miroku was in a dark corner.

"No more porn means Miroku's happiness go bye bye, it fly out the window. . .out of his reach." Miroku said in a fetal position as tears stained his cheeks. "Hush little Miroku and close yours eyes, when you open them there will be a nude women surprise." Miroku sang as he cried in his knees. Sango was too busy tralalaing with a giant boomerang in her hand.

"Going to kill Miroku, lalalala, blood splatters everywhere, lalalala, HE WILL BE MINE! lalalala" Sango sang as Kagome coughed nervously. She then saw Bankotsu dressed as a royal prince, she ran over to him with hearts in her eyes. When she came over there he pulled her into a warm and tight embrace.

"My beloved Kagome, you are the only woman for me! And I shall kiss thy lips because they are teasing me." Bankotsu said as he leaned closer as Kagome blushed and leaned forward then. . .

**:-:o:-: End Of Kagome's Dream :-:o:-:**

"KAGOME! KAGOME! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WASH SOUTA! His butt smells like hot funk!" Kagome's mother yelled causing her dream to crash. Kagome sat up in her bed and sulked.

"I wanted my kiss. . ." Kagome whined as she got up and went to tend to Souta.

**:-:-: At InuYasha's House :-:-:**

InuYasha was in his room as well, having his own little dream.

**:-:o:-: InuYasha's Dream :-:o:-:**

It was a world filled with Ramen.

"I do it for Ramen, ramen, ramen! I do it for Ramen, ramen, ramen. I do it for R-A-M-E-N! Ramen, ramen, ramen." InuYasha sang as there was a 10,000,000's instant noodle cups. He then saw Kikyo run over to him dressed in a skimpy red bikini.

"InuYasha!!" Kikyo greeted as she ran over to him and he ran to her with open arms. Then Kagome popped in between them with a giant head, devil horns, and a red eyes.

"YOU AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE!" Kagome's voice was deep and demonic. InuYasha screamed as his world went black. Then Sesshomaru tapped his shoulder.

"InuYasha, you do realize your Ramen is gone." Sesshomaru said as InuYasha looked around at the burnt ramen.

"No. . .NO! NO!!" InuYasha cried as Kikyo turned into Renkotsu.

"Give me some suga." Renkotsu winked at him was InuYasha ran away. Koga was wearing his hippie outfit.

"You gotta spread the love man, love doesn't come from air, it comes from our hearts." Koga said but InuYasha punched him, Koga slapped him with the guitar. "I SAID SHARE THE FUCKING LOVE!" Koga shouted as InuYasha fell on the ground dizzy. Miroku walked in a zombie state.

"No more porn, my heart is torn. . ." Miroku croaked as Sango was riding on his back.

"Yay, no porn and ramen is the way to live!" Sango said cheerily as InuYasha wanted to smack the grin off her face.

**:-:o:-: End Of InuYasha's Dream :-:o:-:**

"InuYasha! INUYASHA COME AND CLEAN YOUR DIRTY DRAWLS!" A voiced screamed causing his dream to break into pieces and scatter. InuYasha instantly woke up, breathing heavily as he saw his little sister Lerania laughing at him. She had long silver hair and violet eyes.

"You thought I was daddy! Ah ha!" Lerania teased as InuYasha threw a dirty sock in her face, she instantly passed out.

"They stink that bad?" InuYasha wondered as his sister laid unconscious on the floor, then his other little sister Aimi came walking in. She had long raven black hair and amber eyes like his and Sesshomaru, she was the sweet child as Lerania was the mean one. She had her white teddy bear in her arms and she had a small pink blanket to match her pink pajamas.

"Morning onii-sama." Aimi softly said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Aimi-chan." InuYasha said with a smile as she looked down at her sister before walking away. Sesshomaru came to the door way.

"What is that horrid smell?" He asked as he looked down at the unconscious Lerania with InuYasha's gym sock on her forehead, "Why does that not surprise me?" The monotone man said before walking.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: Okay, their 11th graders now, but yet InuYasha had lacked maturity, poor thing. 3:

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Six:**

_Our School Trip is:_

_Camping!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome and Sango went to class, it came to find out that Sango was okay just a minor fall. They sat in class as Koga was now back to his regular clothes as Kagome kept snickering whenever she looked at her friends because of her weird dream the other day.

"M'kay. The student council came up with a trip for the Juniors and Seniors, we're going camping, m'kay." Myoga said as some of the teenagers were a bit interested.

"Camping? I never been camping before." Kagome said as Sango shrugged.

"Its okay, but the mosquito's are going to chop us up." Sango sighed as Koga yawned.

"This will probably be boring." Koga added as Miroku rubbed his temples.

"Hopefully there is a lake and there will be half naked ladies." Miroku smirked as he looked over at Sango who gave him a death glare.

"In your dreams pervert!" Sango growled throwing a book at him.

"Oooh, feisty." Miroku purred making Sango gag. InuYasha came to class in a lazy like mood.

"Hello doggy boy." Kagome hissed as InuYasha flipped her off.

"Go give head to Mr. Myoga like you always do." He said as Kagome growled and folded her arms.

"When is the trip Mr. Myoga?" Hojo asked as Mr. Myoga drank a little bit of sake. _'This job doesn't pay enough.'_

"Next week, m'kay." Myoga said as he then started talking about another novel.

"Next week, I just can't wait!" Kagome cheered as she imagined sitting near the lake with Bankotsu.

"Hip-Hip hooray, what a beautiful fucking day." InuYasha rolled his eyes and he slammed his head on the desk and fell asleep.

"He has issues." Kagura said as Koga nodded.

**:-:-: Camping Trip, On The Bus :-:-:**

Kagome sat next to Sango, Miroku sat next to Koga, InuYasha sat next to Kagura. they were all near each other as usual. Sesshomaru and Kikyo were as well.

"This better not suck Sesshomaru." InuYasha hissed as Sesshomaru ignored him, Kikyo could see Sesshomaru's hand bawling into fist and could hear the growl he tried to hold in. Kikyo patted his shoulder making him turn towards her, she smiled at him and he decided to calm down.

"Anyway! We should sing a happy song!" Ayame said not to far because she wanted to be near her beloved Koga.l

"No, we shouldn't." Kagura sighed as Ayame sang anyway.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!" Ayame sang.

"WHO IS TORTURING A CAT? Oh no, its just Ayame's singing." InuYasha sighed as Ayame cried.

"You jerk!" Ayame yelled as Kagome shook her head as she and Sango looked at Bankotsu who was sitting next to his brother/sister Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu is a Trans right? Or just a plain ol' hermaphrodite?" Sango whispered as Kagome shrugged.

"I don't know but, its just creepy." Kagome stated as Sango nodded.

"Kikyo." InuYasha called as Kikyo turned to him.

"Yes, InuYasha?" Kikyo said as he just drooled as her hair moved over her shoulder. "InuYasha?" She blinked a few times as he just looked at her in awe. Sesshomaru was growing more and more agitated._ 'Happy place, fuck it. There is no happy place.'_ He thought as Kikyo shrugged and turned away, then InuYasha shook his head and hanged his head down, he forgot what he was going to say.

"We're here class, M'kay now-" He was ran over by the teenagers, they knew what to do. Kagome was thrilled to be in the outdoors, she sniffed the fresh hair and look at the clear blue skies.

"I feel. . .relaxed." Kagome said they all went to set up camp, they would be camping for two weeks.

"Ah, its pretty nice out here." Koga said as Miroku nodded. They had set up their tents.

**:-:-: At Night :-:-:**

Kagome decided to go to the lake by herself. She then saw that Miroku was watching some of the girls skinny dip, she shook her head and grabbed his collar.

"So much, for a good night swim." She sighed as she dragged him back to the boys tent. Sesshomaru was sitting near the fire with Kikyo.

"You can see the stars better here, its really beautiful." Kikyo said trying to make small talk.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sesshomaru said as Kagura joined them.

"Its because the city lights don't really let you see all the stars." Kikyo frowned as she realized Kagura just ruined the mood. Kikyo sighed._ 'I want my alone time with Sesshomaru-sempai. Stupid camp, stupid Kagura, stupid, stupid.' _She thought as she then stood.

"I'm going to sleep, goodnight sempai." Kikyo bowed and went into the tent. Sesshomaru looked at the fire as Kagura scooted closer to Sesshomaru.

"So. . ." Kagura trailed off before Sesshomaru stood and left, "Dammit."

**:-:-: Next Day :-:-:**

The boys decided to go rafting.

"Don't you just love the outdoors!" Koga rowing the paddle and sniffing the air with a smile on his face.

"If you keep acting like that I'm gonna throw up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why did I even let Kikyo convince me?" Sesshomaru said before sighing. Being with InuYasha, Koga, Miroku, and Hojo gave me him a horrible migraine.

"Row, row, row your boat gently down the sea. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream!"Miroku sang. InuYasha couldn't stand it. Sesshomaru was trying to resist his want and need of hitting the pervert and destroy the rest of the idiots who dragged him along. Koga laughed at Miroku. Then all of a sudden the boat started feeling like it was sinking.

"Why are we going down?" Inuyasha asked afraid of the answer.

"WATERFALL!" Koga yelled as all the guys clunged onto each other, then well they clung onto Sesshomaru.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed except for the full Taiyoukai. Who actually didn't care anymore.

"If one of us makes it, tell my mother I love her." Inuyasha requested between sobs.

"Inuyasha this is no time for you stupidity and when you die, I shall have all your belongings and sell them on Ebay." Sesshomaru said as InuYasha growled.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" InuYasha shouted.

"Yes, like hell, which is your next destination." Sesshomaru looked away.

"WE'RE ALL GOing TO DIE DIE!! And I have even fucked Sango!" Miroku yelled. The raft went straight down the large waterfall with them screaming their heads off, besides Sesshomaru.

**:-:-: With the Girls, at the campsite :-:-:**

"Did you here something?" Kikyo asked Kagome.

"No must of been your immagination." Kagome said completely fine and didn't hear anything.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: I gave this chappie to you guys because I might not be able to update in a while!

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Seven:**

_What A Campfire!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kikyo was walking around aimlessly, she then saw the boys getting out of lake of the waterfall, Kagome and the other girls had caught up with her and saw.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" Kagura asked the soaked Taiyoukai. He glared at her and walked off, Kikyo sighed.

"S-S-Sango, I think I need CPR!" Miroku croaked as Sango kicked his stomach, he had spit out water.

"There you go." Sango smiled as Miroku groaned.

"That actually wasn't that bad." Koga said trying to dry off his tail. InuYasha shook his hair making the girls scream because they had gotten wet.

"HEY!" Kagome shouted, "YOU BASTARD!" Kagome stomped off.

"InuYasha that wasn't very nice." Kikyo said as InuYasha folded his arms.

**:-:-: At Night :-:-:**

They were all around the campfire as Koga had the guitar, we all know how deadly that could be.

"I'd like to sing a song to brighten up the mood." He smiled.

"Oh Kami." InuYasha sighed as Koga started to play the guitar.

"I call this one the Campfire Song song." Koga said happilly, "Lets gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song, our c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing aloooooong." He sang as everyone thing he finally lost then it Miroku made it worse.

"Bum, bum, bum." Miroku sang as Sesshomaru's left eye twitched in irritation.

"C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along!" Koga sang at a fast pace, "C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e s-o-n-g song. Miroku!" Everyone looked at Miroku who was a bit too jolly.

"Song!! c-a-m-p-f-i-r-e --" Miroku sang confused.

"Sesshomaru!" Koga shouted as he kept playing the guitar.

". . ." Sesshomaru stayed silent.

"GOOD!It'll help! It'll heeeeeeelp!! If you just sing aloooooooong!" Koga then slammed the guitar on the ground making pieces and strings fly everywhere, "OH YEAH!!" Everyone was silent as Ayame then started clapping.

"YOU WERE WONDERFUL KOGA!" Ayame cheered as Kikyo held Sesshomaru's hand because he was about to explode.

"I got a song." InuYasha said as everyone sighed besides Miroku and Koga, he took out a mini piano, "What if god was one of us. Just a slob like one of us. Blue blue blue blue blue blue blue, bla bla bli bli bli." InuYasha sang as Sesshomaru exploded and started to strangle the hanyou.

"Sesshomaru-sempai!" Kikyo said as she tried to pull Sesshomaru away.

"Go ahead, let him do it." Kagura said, "Who would miss him?" She asked, everyone then nodded a bit, "Exactly."

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Sesshomaru growled as InuYasha gasped for air.

"This is ridiculous." Sango sighed as Miroku rubbed her backside.

"Indeed." He said before he was slapped across the face.

"OFF ME PERVERT!" She yelled.

"Anyway, what now?" Koga asked as he watched Sesshomaru continue to strangle InuYasha.

"Hm. . ." Hojo thought silently.

"I'm going to the lake." Kagome said as she stood and walked away.

"We should all go." Koga added as they left Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kagura, and InuYasha.

**:-:-: At The Lake :-:-:**

Somehow Sango was in a boat with Miroku, she moved on the other side away from him.

"Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!" Miroku sang reaching out for Sango who slapped him with a paddle.

"STAY AWAY!" She shouted. Kagome felt nice after she had took a nice swim. Bankotsu was hanging out with a group a kids, she looked at him in awe as the Moons' light made his hair shine. She closed her eyes and laid down, then she heard someone sit next to her. Of course, she thought it was Bankotsu because she was imagining it.

"Bankotsu I have a confession." She said.

"Huh?" The voice asked curiously.

"I'm in love with you!" She sat up, her eyes still closed and kiss the boy.

"Mmmfh." The boy muffled in the kiss, she opened her eyes half way as she then saw amber eyes. She pulled away and screamed. Everyone looked over at her, she fainted.

"What happened?" Kikyo asked as she held onto Sesshomaru's hand because he was about ready to strangle his brother once again.

"She kissed me and then screamed." He said and shrugged. Kikyo sighed and shook her head.

"Oh brother. . ." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Can you let go so, I can kill this fool." He demanded at the vice principle.

"No, you can't kill him." She said, "I am sorry sempai, but do you want to go to jail, its dirty and filled with gay men." She said he growled.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: YESH! I was able to update! :3 And I do not own these songs.

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Eight:**

_The Aftermath _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome opened her eyes halfway to see Kikyo, Kagura, Sango, and Ayame look down at her, she could tell they were back in the tent.

"What's going on?" She groaned as she sat up halfway.

"Uhm. You fainted after you kissed InuYasha." Kagura bluntly said as Kikyo and Sango glared at her. Kagome's eyes shot wide open.

"WHAT?! I KISSED WHO?! INU-BAKA?! THERE'S ANOTHER INUYASHA ON THIS TRIP RIGHT!" Kagome grabbed Kagura's collar and shook her viciously.

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" Kagura said as she was now in a dizzy state. Kagome just snapped and threw everything around.

"SOMEBODY KILL ME PLEASE, PUT A BULLET THROUGH MY HEAD!" She cried as outside from what the boys could see, the tent was being destroyed. InuYasha shook his head.

"I didn't force her to kiss me." InuYasha said as Miroku sipped some tea.

"We know, it was pretty odd though seeing it." Koga mentioned as Sesshomaru looked in the forest.

"Would you like a spot of tea chap?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru took Miroku's tea and poured it on him.

"OH MY KAMI! IT BURNS! HOLY WIND TUNNEL OF SEVEN NARAKU'S!" Miroku wailed as he ran around in circles. Koga laughed at him as he saw Sesshomaru glared at him, his laughed died down.

"Want some chocolate?" He asked as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kagome stormed out the tent and looked at InuYasha.

"YOU!!" She pointed at him as her voice was deep and demonic like, "YOU BASTARD!" She roared as she tackled him, they rolled around into the forest and fell down a hill, she didn't care because all she was doing was punching the crap out of him. InuYasha was dizzy once they fell on hard ground. Kagome sat up a bit and rubbed her back, she looked around, "What the hell?" Kagome realized they were lost, "NO! NOOOOOOOOO!!" She cried as InuYasha got up and glared at her.

"THAT'S MY LINE!" InuYasha growled as Kagome looked at him.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT?!" Her hair was a mess she had twigs, dirt, and rocks in her hair and all over her.

"No." He answered.

"ALRIGHT THEN! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She yelled as he sat down in defeat.

**:-:-: With The Others :-:-:**

"We better go look for them." Sango sighed as Kikyo nodded.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?" Ayame asked.

"Why look for them? Well, why not just retrieve Kagome and leave InuYasha. And kick these two idiots out of here?" Sesshomaru asked as Koga was tuning his guitar and Miroku was playing with rocks.

"Because that is not the honorable and right thing to do." Kikyo stated. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked over at the sunset.

"We should leave them alone for now, if we keep them together for a while they will learn to deal with each other and cease fire." Kikyo added as Kagura nodded.

"That does sound a bit reasonable." Kagura said.

"I don't even care anymore." Sesshomaru stated.

**:-:-: With Kagome and InuYasha :-:-:**

"I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha was getting tired of her ranting.

"Shut up princess, if you sit down and think of way we can leave!" He said as she sat down and picked up the rock at her side and threw it at him. He was hit on the forehead, "OW! You stupid wench!" He howled.

"Whatever!" Kagome folded her arms and looked around, "I want to die so badly." Kagome cried as tears started to roll down her cheeks. InuYasha blinked a few times and then started to panic.

"Oh, c'mon! Don't cry!" He said as he went over to her.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" She cried as he looked down feeling a bit guilty.

"Don't cry, we'll get out of here soon." He tried to comfort her but she kept crying. He then hugged her, she blinked a few times surprised.

"InuYasha. . ." She softly said.

"Don't cry anymore." He rubbed the back of her head taking some twigs and rocks out of her hair.

"InuYasha. . ." Kagome again said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She snarled as he backed away nervously.

"Right, right. . ." He laughed nervously and mentally slapped himself. '_I finally tried to be nice and comfort her but she's going to treat me like shit, since when should I care and be nice anyway? Dumb broad!'_ He thought in his mind as it started to turn into night.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: YESH! I was able to update!

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Nine:**

_I blame you!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome had awoken, thinking all that happened was just a bad dream. Only to find out it was reality. She sighed as she saw InuYasha leaning against the dirt wall asleep, she had to admit he did look peaceful when he slept and kissing him was not that bad. _'Wait?! What the hell am I thinking? That kiss was nasty, dirty, and displeasing! I will never find that bastard attractive.'_ She argued with herself as she looked around, she was still seeking a way to get out of this hell hole. InuYasha watched the girl analyze the place. He yawned as he laid on his side with his right palm against his head as he noticed it was dusk. Kagome gave up for the day and sat down, they were five people away from each other and that pleased them.

"I blame you for all of this!" She started as he rolled his eyes. 'How long am I going to deal with this?' He thought as the girl turned to him.

"Its not my fault, I didn't tell you to kiss me! I didn't tell you to try and fight me down a fuckin' hill!" He argued as she punched the ground.

"Why did you sit next to me?! Huh? Why did you let me kiss you?" Kagome ranted as he growled, this was really pissing him off.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO KISS ME?! And I can't sit down?!" He yelled as she looked away with her arms folded. InuYasha sighed as he turned around and went to sleep. Kagome watched him, he did have some pretty good points but what she going to submit to defeat? Hell no!

**:-:-: With The Others :-:-:**

They sat around the campfire as Koga was about to play his guitar but. . .Kagura grabbed his wooden guitar and threw it in the fire as they watched it burn.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU BITCH!" Koga yelled as Miroku held him back.

"You don't want to hit a girl man, that's low." Miroku added as Koga growled loudly and visciously.

"I'm not even sure if she is a girl, she just might be a Transvestite!" Koga smirked as Kagura stood about to clobber the wolf demon but Ayame held her back. Kikyo watched a sighed. She was worried about her sister but she knew Kagome was strong enough to take care of herself. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he watched the fire and then looked at the V.P. she had been a bit sad since Kagome had gone missing, he watched her mahogany colored eyes almost become clouded with tears. He could smell the salt tears gathering ready to tread down her face.

"She'll be fine, even though InuYasha claims he hates her he wouldn't let her be in any type of danger." Sesshomaru calmly said as Kikyo looked at him with a disarmed smile. 'He wanted. . .me to be happy?' She asked herself as she gave Sesshomaru a nice, warm, firm hug. The Inu Youkai looked surprised by her actions and so did the rest of the group. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do but he would of sliced her open if she was one of those idiots but Kikyo was not, she did not aggravate him. She wasn't wild and noisy she were the complete opposite of that. He hugged her back.

"Wow. . ." Hojo said in shock as Sango nodded. Koga wlaked off as they all went back to sitting on the logs. Koga came back with another guitar, the group sighed as he grabbed a handful of strings.

"Pretty woman. . .walking down the street, pretty woman-" He was cut off because once Kikyo broke the embrace he slammed the guitar in the head of the half demon. Koga laid down unconscious as Miroku laughed, when Sesshomaru gave him a glare he felt like he was going to urinate on himself because the glare made his insides feel cold and dead.

**:-:-: With InuYasha and Kagome :-:-:**

The two were silent after their last argument. Kagome walked around aimlessly, trying to find a way out but she then slipped on a leave and fell down the cliff. She was screaming in mid-air. InuYasha ran towards the scream and jumped down, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her tight as they landed in the stream. Kagome climbed out the stream coughing up water as she tried to retrieve air through her lungs, she saw InuYasha hanging on the edge and she noticed he was unresponsive, she pulled him up as she noticed he wasn't moving, he was unconscious. She then tapped his shoulder before violently shaking him.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Wake up!" Kagome shouted, she sighed. _'This all my fault, I have to try and save him but that means I. . .' _Kagome had no choice but to perform CPR on the boy she hated. She placed her palm on the InuYasha's forehead and gently tilt the head back. Then with the other hand, she gently lifted his chin forward to open his airway. She pinched his nostrils shut for mouth-to-mouth breathing and covered his mouth with hers, making a seal. She gave one rescue breathe that lasted one second and then removed her lips from his to see if his chest rose but it didn't, she leaned forward and gave a second rescue breath and moved away and saw his chest rise. She placed the heel of one hand over the center of InuYasha's chest, between his nipples. Place her other hand on top of the first hand. Kept her elbows straight and position her shoulders directly above her hands. She used her upper body weight as she pushed straight down on his chest two inches. Then she pushed hard and fast - giving two compressions per second. She then moved back to mouth-to-mouth but he instantly sat up and coughed up water and breathed heavily, she was forced on her back as he looked over at her. Kagome sat up and blinked a few before looking away. There was an awkward silence before. . .

"Thank you." The two said in a unison and was surprised about what the other day.

"Why are you thanking me?" InuYasha asked as Kagome looked down at the grass under them.

"You saved my life in return I saved yours, I'm the one who should be saying thank you and not you." She sighed as he did a smirk, oh he was so going to rub this in.

* * *

_**Other Information**_: YESH! I was able to update!

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

**Chapter Ten:**

_Rip Me Apart  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Kagome sighed as she realized they were now even further then they were from the campsite and she was to blame this time, now she was InuYasha's little servant girl.

"Rub my feet." He protested as she stood her ground.

"NO!" She shouted, disgusted.

"I saved your life. . ."He sang as she sighed in pure, utter, and horrible defeat. She took his right foot that was now free from socks and shoes and let her thumbs massage them softly, "Oh yeah, that hits the spot." He grinned as she held in her vomit. 'Why me?' Kagome whined as she then started on his left foot, "A little lower." He directed as she did as she was told, he was going to be the end of her. After four hours of pleasing the hanyou with a foot massage, he went to the extreme, "Go hunt some deer or something." He said as she scoffed.

"WHAT?! Your the man! Your suppose to go hunt!" She scolded him as he laughed.

"But, I risked my life for you! SO PLEASE ME!" He yelled as she sighed in defeat again and went searching. She took a sharp stick and carefully looked around the forest, she was terrified. When the bushes rustled she would scream, jump, and run when birds sang she would karate kick the tree.

"I can take this anymore, I'm scared!" Kagome sighed as she then saw a giant deer with long antler sprouted and grown on his head. She smiled nervously and waved her hands, "Hi cute little deer." Kagome moved back as it stepped forward, once she dashed it ran right after her ready to ram its antlers into her. "I-INUYASHA!!" She cried as the half demon stood up in confused, he was knocked over by Kagome and trampled by the deer. He slowly got up with a raging headache.

"Damn. . ." He groaned as he sighed, "Guess I'll have to do this myself, he cracked his knuckles and ran after them.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He clawed the deer into pieces as Kagome panted heavily and looked in shock at the dead animal, "You can never do anything right." He said as he dragged parts of the body back to where they usual rested at. Kagome was a bit hurt about what he told her, but hey! He was suppose to man-up and go hunting, not her or so she thought. She sat around the fire she had made as he cooked the sliced pieces, she then heard him sing since there was silence. "I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own. I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing: "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"" He sang. _'He's not that bad, he's better then Koga and Miroku's singing for sure, his words had cut deep earlier. I feel useless and a burden.' _She looked at him from the corner of her eyes as he continued to sing, "One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand. I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs are singing be my mirror, my sword, and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field. For some reason I can not explain once you know there was never, never an honest word, that was when I ruled the world."

"I like that song, its one of my favorites." She spoke as InuYasha looked at her.

"Really? You seem like one of those Pop girls." He added as she rolled her eyes.

"I like all types of music for your info." She glared at him as he shrugged.

"Like I care anyway."

"I was just trying to be nice, don't be such a cold bastard."

"I actually liked you better when your mouth was shut."

"I liked you better when you were singing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really?"

"REALLY?!'

"YEAH REALLY!"

"SERIOUSLY?!"

"SERIOUSLY!" Kagome yelled as they were both face to face.

"I HATE YOU!"

" I HATE YOU TOO!"

"I ACTUALLY LIKE YOU!"

"I THINK I LIKE YOU TOO!" There was complete silence as they blinked a few times, rec crept up their face as they turned away from each other, back to back._ 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?!' _They both yelled in their thoughts, they turned back to each other about to say something but InuYasha pulled her in for a kiss. Kagome's eyes were wide as he then pulled her away.

"Uh. . ." Was all the hanyou could say before slowly backing away and running off, Kagome placed her fingertips over her lips as she seemed lost for words. _'Did he just. . .kiss me?'_

* * *

_**Other Information**_: I do not own Viva La Vida, Coldplay does. :3

Read and Review,

Ja Ne!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Eleven:**

_Cap The Tap  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Silence had overwhelmed the two as night fell, InuYasha went to sleep on the cold grass as Kagome stared off into the fire. 'I think I've gone mad. Maybe some of bushes had some type of disease and my leg brushed agaisnt it and instantly got it. Yeah, YEAH THAT'S IT BECAUSE-E. . .InuYasha must of got it too! That's why he kissed me. Ha, ha, the disease causes us to get out of our characters. BRILLIANT KAGOME! BWAHAHAHA!' Kagome's eyes twitched fercosiously, InuYasha had rolled on his sighed graoning.

"A little bit lower. . ." He mumbled which made Kagome empty her thoughts and turn to him.

He was smirking in his sleep. "That's right, you know you love it." His grin grew wider which disgusted Kagome because, only her mind thought he was having a wet dream. "Harder you say? Well, I thought you never ask. . ." Kagome's eyes widen as his hand slid down toward his pants. She couldn't take it anymore.

"INUYASHA!!" She screamed as he woke up, sweat dripping down his forehead. He looked both ways and then at Kagome. "What? What happened?" He asked as his breathing was heavy.

Kagome stared at him fiercly, completely digusted by him. "Go have your "wet" dreams in the forest." InuYasha's face turned red.

"Fuck. . ." He mumbled as he got up and then glared at her. "I surely don't know what your talking about! I was dreaming about eating ramen." He snarled as she rolled her eyes.

"Where you masterbating with the ramen? Because you kept saying lower and harder." She placed her right hand palm on her cheek. InuYasha faced turned beet red again.

"I hate you."

"The feelings mutal." She snapped as she watched him go into the forest. "God, he smells like dinosaur shit."

&

Koga yawned as Ayame was now braiding the wolf's hair.

"Don't you think its been a while, I'm sure they are struggling out there, Kikyo-sempai." Koga said as Kiky nodded, aggreeing with the demon.

"I assume your right, tomorrow morning we should search." Kikyo sniffed the air and coughed along with the others.

"what is that?" Sango asked as Miroku was poking the dead animal.

"Its this bloody creature, smells like an ol' chap of mine who died in the war." Miroku accent was of an english man. Everyone looked at the pervert with question, what the hell had happened to him.

"Miroku?" Sango was utterly confused as Aimi blinked a few times.

"Yes, my lovely young chick." Miroku smiled, unaware of his strange accent.

"Oh brother." Sesshomaru moaned, he hated them. All of them. Kagura laughed at Miroku's english accent.

"Say something else!" Kagura chided as Miroku shrugged.

He stood up and fixed his robe. "As Kikyo was saying, its best we find lovely Kagome and that bloke InuYasha by dawn." Miroku added as Kagura bursted in a fit of laughter.

"OH GOD! OH GOD!" Kagura coughed as the others snickered. At that moment Bankotsu walked over to the scene.

"Have you seen Kagome-chan?" He asked as Sango stared at him, long and slipping off into her dreamland. "Uhm. Sango?" He blinked a few times in confusion.

"Oh. Kagome is lost with InuYasha, we were planning to look for her tomorrow, want to help?" Ayame asked. The young man smirked and flicked his nose with his thumb, his cocky demanor got the best of him.

"Sure, why not. I'll find Kagome within a blink of an eyes but first, what's that smell?" He asked.

"Some bloody animal passed away. It was cake to see if it was alive or not, but anyway, thanks for volunterring to help ol'chap." Miroku smiled as Bankotsu looked at him with complete and utter confusing.

"Right. . .Well, see ya." Bankotsu waved and returned back to his camp.

Sango blushed as she smiled. "He is so dreamy." Sango giggled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Kikyo let out a soft laugh.

**&**

Daytime approached as Kagome stood up, she walked off to the lake nearby. She stripped off her clothes and undergarments and went into the cool water, she sighed of relief as she then looked around to see InuYasha nearby, naked in the beautiful clean lake. Her eyes widen, this ultimately pissed her off. Everywhere she went, there he was but this was strange. He was oblivious to her presence which didn't quite release her mind from its confusion, surely he should know she was there. Maybe he didn't even care. From her view she could see his muscular toned body, his hard stone abs, his built arms. He had the body of a warrior, she admired it but she only could bring herself to look at his torso even though she wondered what his lower body would look like but to her surprise it was covered by water. InuYasha repeatedly ran his water drenched fingers through his hair repeatedly.

_'This feels weird.'_ Kagome thought as she sank lower to the water until it reached her nose. '_I hope he doesn't see me. . .' _

**&**

Kagome was fully clothed and went back to where she and InuYasha had called camp, she was now determined to find her way back to her friends and to go confess her undying love for Bankotsu.

**&**

"AYAME!!" The wolf demon screamed as he used the mirror from his duffle bag to look at his hair. His long black hair was in a french braid, which completely disgusted him.

"Yes, my love." Ayame chimed as Koga's baby blue eyes glared at her as if he was a mad man.

"WHAT DO THE FUCK DO I LOOK LIKE?! I LOOK LIKE A MALE VERSION OF ANGELINA JOLIE!" He screamed as Kagura went into her fit of laughter as she exit the ten to look at the wolf.

"Aw, don't worry tomb raider, you'll be fine." Kagura scoffed as Koga bit the mirror, his fangs breaking it in half.

He stormed off, "Happy place, happy place, happy place. . .Tralalalailillilala. Happy place, happy place." He chanted breathing heavily as his left eye twitched repeatedly.

"OMG! WHERE IS MY PENIS!" A man shouted. Koga and the others ran to the voice to see Jakotsu screaming. " MY DICK IS GONE!" He screamed as everyone looked at him with confusion, disgust, and fear.

Kagura blinked a few times. "How did you lose your lil' bro? Did you rub something on it like. Penis be gone?" She asked as many boys snickered.

"No! At first I thought I had a mangina, but then last night when I had to go use to Sailor Saloon I had a penis, which made me happy! But now this morning, its gone! I'M A KEN DOLL NOW!" He cried as all the guys backed away.

"I think he has a disease." Miroku moved away and went behind Sango. "I need mine because I want to pound into Sango sweetly tonight, right Sango?" Miroku said, now back to his normal accent.

"RAWR!" Sango tackled him to the ground and punched his face repeatedly, she was red with embarrasement.

"AH! OH MY GOD! NOT THERE NO! MOMMY!!" Miroku screamed as Sango showed no mercy.

"Finally." Sesshomaru sighed.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to write another chapter: Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother." K_agome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Twelve:**

_Ole Renkotsu  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

InuYasha climbed up the cliff was Kagome on his back. Since Kagome suggested that this might be a good idea and their ticket back to camp. The half demon decided to give it a shot.

"If this doesn't help, I'm going to make your life hell." InuYasha snarled as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You already did, scooby snacks boy." Kagome snapped back.

"IT WAS JUST THAT ONE TIME!" InuYasha shouted.

Kagome slapped the back of his head. "Shut up and keep climbing. We don't have all day."

"Fine. . .lousy skank." InuYasha mumbled as he continued to dig his claws into the dirt and hold onto the rocks. Once they reached the top, they were surrounded by another forrest. "Great. . ." InuYasha sighed as Kagome started to whine.

"Why. . ." As he jumped onto the surface of the land, Kagome jumped down and started to look around. "Maybe we should keep walking in the forrest and see where it leads."

"Yeah, we listened to your idea last time but. . .look where it led us." InuYasha rolled his amber eyes as Kagome growled and pushed him off the cliff. "GWAH!!" He shouted as he fell, Kagome looked down.

"Oops." Kagome shrugged and walked off.

**&**

InuYasha woke up in a boat, he looked both ways.

"What the hell? Where am I?" He was surrounded by water and he couldn't see any trace of land due to the fog. He saw a fishing rod and decided to start fishing. "Oh! I think I got something." He pulled the rod up and then fog surrounded him. "What the--" When it cleared he saw what seemed to be Renkotsu with seaweed like hair, red lipsstick, green skin, and blue eyeliner. InuYasha eyes were wide as he watched. He was wearing a black shirt, a green jacket, a pink tutu, and a white tie with white short boots.

"Hi there." He smiled.

"Who are you?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm Ole Renkotsu, pleased to meet cha."

"What do you want?"

"I should be askin' you the same question. What you doin' in my waters?" He waved his hand around making InuYasha look at the lake waters.

"Uhm. Y'know, just fishin'." InuYasha said nervously.

Renkotsu pulled the string. "Then how come this thing is my head, fool."

"What thing?"

"Its attached to your rod motherlicka."

"Don't kill me." InuYasha looked down. "I have so much to give."

"Do ya now, fuzzy little man peach." Renkotsu smirked. "Ever drunk bailey from a shoe?"

"No." InuYasha looked at the man curiously.

"Want to come to a club where people wee on each other?"

"No." InuYasha bluntly said.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

InuYasha arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I like you." Renkotsu smiled. "What do you think of me?"

"I don't really know, sir."

"Make an assesment."

"I think you might be a smart young gentleman."

"Don't lie to me, boy!"

"I'm not lying."

"Here comes Ole Renkotsu, he's a scaley man fish. You don't know me, you don't know what I got!" He stood up. He lifted up his skirt. "I got something to show ya." A bright light came from his nether region.

"What the. . ." InuYasha traced off before the light started to blind his eyes.

"Its ole Renkotsu's vagina, its a mangina!!" He shouted as InuYasha placed his hands over his eyes. "I'M OLE RENKOTSU!!" InuYasha fainted.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to write another chapter: Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother."_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_Hurt  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

InuYasha awoken. _'It was just a dream?'_ He asked himself as he looked around, he was in the forest. He saw Kikyo and Sesshomaru standing nearby, it seems that Kagome found the way back to camp while he laid unconscious.

"You know, Bankotsu was acting a bit strange the other day." Sango confessed as Miroku looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" He asked as Sango arched an eyebrow. "Oh, when he asked in search of Kagome? That was strange. Maybe he had something else in mind once he found her."

Sango folded her arms and glared at him. "Are you thinking something perverted?"

"I-I-I don't know what your talking about, LOOK! A talking raccoon!" He pointed the forest, she turned to look and he dashed off.

"DAMMIT!" Sango growled as she ran after him. "YOU JERK!" InuYasha stood up as Kagome walked up to him.

"Uhm. Sorry for pushing you off the cliff, that was really cold of me. I was really angry about some of the things you said. I-I wish I could take it back." Kagome apologized. InuYasha's amber eyes only stared at her, unable to say anything. He just walked passed her not even saying a word, at all.

**:-: Two Months Later :-:**

It was snowing, December in Japan. In the middle of November a new girl arrived to school, her name was Masumi. Her hair was a blue-green and ended to her mid-thigh, her eyes were a darker shade of her hair color. Her skin was a tad tan with a cream like pigment. She had two pure white wolf ears, one on each side of her head. When she arrived she usually hung around InuYasha, Kagome automatically assumed she was his girlfriend and to her surprised, she didn't like it one bit. InuYasha wouldn't start their petty arguments, he would say nothing, he completely ignored her and Kagome would cry about this. He seemed different, he rarely talked to anyone but that girl, Kokoro. It was Wednesday as Kagome looked out the window of the class, she was going into her deep thoughts. Bankotsu still never looked her way. The only reason Bankotsu wanted to help search for her was so she could help Jakotsu through his emotional womanly phase. Eventually Kagome gave up in any sort of romantic relationship with him. Sango and Miroku eventually made it through to everyone's surprise and even Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Koga had given Ayame a shot but after a day he quickly dumped her due to her clingyness. When class was over Kagome stood from her seat and exit out the class, going into thought she bumped into a hard chest.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized. Kagome looked up to see InuYasha glaring down at her.

He shook his head. "You never changed, you clumsy wench." He didn't bother to help her with her book. He just walked away. Kagome was surprised that he actually spoke to her, no matter how strange it was she was able to place a small smile on her face. Unfortunately, the girl she despised was helping her pick up the book that fell from her arms.

"He's sorry." Masumi spoke as Kagome stayed silent. "I'm his cousin, Masumi." Kagome's eyes fell open, she envied. . .his cousin? She felt ashamed.

"O-Oh. . .well, thanks for helping me!" Kagome took the books and ran off, she didn't want her guilt to make her feel even more stupid. "Way to go Kagome. . ." Someone pulled her wrist, pulling her out of the corner.

It was InuYasha, staring down at her with confused eyes. "What the hell is your deal?" He asked as she only blinked a few times. 'What is he talking about?' She wondered. "You forgot all about it?!" He shouted. He began shaking her, making the young girl dizzy in his grasp.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She managed to scream. "STOP SHA-AKING ME!"

The silver haired boy stopped. But his hands still had a firm grip on her arms. "You told me you liked me." His voice was soft and deep. Kagome's faced flushed red.

"S-So did you." She countered.

He looked nervous, as if he was going to confess something but instead he let go of her. "Don't like me anymore." He turned away leaving Kagome hurt and confused.

"But why?" Kagome asked as he stopped, looking forward.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." He soothed before walking, Kagome didn't understand. "How would I get hurt?" He was already gone.

**&**

Kagome walked home by herself. She didn't want the company of Sango and Kikyo, since they had boyfriends she felt left out. Kagome couldn't remove the world that came out of InuYasha's mouth. _'Don't like me anymore.'_ It had hurt her heart. Even though he was annoying, idiotic, and incapable of processing the thought of manners, she liked him, no, she loved him. Her heart and mind cherished every moment they had together and she forgot all about her plots for revenge, at this very moment she wanted to be in his arms and feel his lips press against hers. She wanted him, only and all of him. All of a sudden Masumi tapped Kagome's shoulder, shocking the high schooler.

"H-Hey. Hi Masumi-chan." Kagome fakely smiled, she didn't want anyone to see her hurt.

"I wanted to tell you something. InuYasha is moving to Hokkaido. That's why he's been so different. I'm guessing it hurts him to move, but that's the reason why." Masumi told the wide brown eyed girl. Kagome couldn't think of what reaction suited this moment, the only thing she could say was:

"Moving. . .Hokkaido." Her eyes started to water, blurring her vision. "I-InuYasha. . ."

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did, but I do own Aimi and Lerania, they are made up characters.

_**Summary**_:_ Man, oh man, did Kagome Higurashi despise InuYasha Taichi since they were in Kindergarten, but Fate seems to always pull them together. Inside hate there is love, and Kagome might just end up falling for the boy she despises!_

**_Remember what I state below_****:**

Italics and ' ' Means thinking! The person is talking to themselves, sounds a bit weird, neh? Example: _'Oh brother."_ Kagome thought.

_**((Author Speaking))**_

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_All I Do Is Think Of You  
_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

Kagome couldn't believe it, but she knew this was reality. Her on the doorstep of InuYasha's house. She knew she had to try and convince InuYasha to stay, no matter what the cost. Her heart had been aching all through the night and half of yesterday when she found out the tragic news. But after all they been through how could she possibly sum up all the feelings she was blind to? How could she tell InuYasha that she was worthy to him? Either way she wanted to do it now before it was too late. Kagome knocked on the door, as she thought about Masumi's words.

**-FlashOBack-**

"He's moving because he and I are switching houses, our families." Masumi added as Kagome stood there, weak legged and shocked. "His father's job is moving to him to Hokkaido and my father job is moving us to Tokyo, here. So, to make everything less expensive we would switch houses just to let you know. I know InuYasha probably isn't your favorite person from what everyone told me, but I think you are just as important to know InuYasha's current position." The girl added. Kagome nodded before walking away.

"Thank you, Masumi-chan." Kagome mumbled as she walked home, her slow pace was skipping to running. She wanted to run away from this nightmare that was sewing its way through.

**-EndOFlashOBack-**

The door opened, snapping Kagome from her thoughts. There was InuYasha standing there with a bit of a confused expression on his face. He then placed on a irritated look.

"Why are you here?" He almost snapped, startling Kagome a bit before she looked into his amber hues.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she finally spoke. "I wanted to say goodbye, your leaving on Sunday." Kagome looked down to her feet which were covered by black and white chucks. Her exposed arms due to the white beater felt the chill of the night, but her legs were warm due to the hip hugging jeans. Her hair was out as it slightly flowed with the breeze. InuYasha was wearing a red shirt and some pants, she knew it was his inside clothes because InuYasha was critical about his fashion going outside, which always made her laugh.

"Oh." InuYasha managed to say as he stood there, he tapped his long claws against the door. It was silent, an awkward silence.

"InuYasha I'm sorry." Kagome randomly apologized. "I know our past wasn't the best, we never got along, we annoyed each other. . .we could of been great friends if we actually settled out our differences. Look at all this time we wasted, I'm silly to have been holding onto a grudge from kindergarten all about a juice spilled dress." Kagome chuckled as InuYasha merely grinned a bit.

He opened his arms, welcoming the girl in them. Kagome was surely confused but did not hesitate to be wrapped inside them. She held her arms around him, sinking her face on his shoulder. "Its okay, Kagome." He said softly just as before, Kagome wanted to cry but she didn't want to ruin this moment, if she could. . .she would of stayed in his embrace forever. Its not fair that he had to move, why was fate being so cruel to her? "Kagome, you should probably go home." He said as Kagome frowned once their body contact was being pulled apart. She looked down, her bangs casting a shadow over her eyes.

"I can't. . ." She whispered, InuYasha merely frowned.

He sighed. "You have to."

"InuYasha. . .all I do is think of you, my heart aches when I am away from you, I need you desperately. No matter how much I believed I hate you, I never did. . .I always loved you!" Kagome shouted as InuYasha stared at her as tears trickled down her face. She clenched her fist and started to walk backwards, she ran away. InuYasha followed right after her as she was running to the park, he sniffed around trying to catch a whiff of strawberry vanilla ice cream scent. He then saw her sitting on a bench, her face buried in her hands. The sound of her breathing unbalanced and her heart slowing down. He walked to her as the moon gave off a shine of her hair, he felt horrible. He just didn't want to hurt her, they could never been together he thought. . .

* * *

Well you know the deal, review and tune in for the next chapter!


End file.
